


livet er en film Isak

by potterskam



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterskam/pseuds/potterskam
Summary: Isak saves Even right back just in the right time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the fanfic :D 
> 
> I'm obsessed about Skam and Evak sooooo I made this for you. (sorry for any mistake)

> _"Do you think he's in love with you? He's not!"_
> 
>  

Those words didn’t leave his mind since the moment they crossed the barrier of Even's ex-girlfriend mouth and floated to their ears, traveling a path until they reached his heart. His now totally shattered heart. A heart that still insists to belong on a person who does not love him. His fingers could not stop unlocking his cell phone in search of new messages, but they never arrived; sleep as well.

The weekend passed quickly as did the sense of peace and comfort that he felt next to Even during the small week they dated. Could it be said that way? Boyfriends? Isak didn’t know what they were even when they were together, now it was impossible to find out. Getting up from bed was a tricky task, but with the help of a well-disposed and determined Eskild who did not let Isak lose more lessons, he managed to get out of the warmth of the blankets and stop under the shower, with warm water spilling over his tense shoulders. Go to school means seeing Even, and that was what he least wanted at the moment. What would he say? Would he even speak?

When he arrived at school though, he realized that he wouldn’t crash into Even that day. The older boy hadn’t gone to school, it was what he’d heard from some third year students. His breath came easily when he found he wouldn’t have to bear the looks of the man he loved, because to look at him it would be the most difficult thing to do at that moment. But when he paused to wonder why Even wouldn’t have gone to school, his blood froze and he vowed that his mind was in a slow-moving mood: would be Even, the boy he'd fallen madly in love with, well? Someone would be with him, snuggling him like Eskild and Noora did to Isak? The icy air coming out of his mouth as he breathed disappeared when he caught it, and his heart was beating so fast he could have a heart attack right there. 

An urgent need to know how Even was grown up inside his chest and he only realized what he was doing when was already out of school inside a bus, heading straight to the house where the most important person in his life would probably be. He didn’t care about anything else at the moment: neither with the insistent messages of Jonas asking what was going on, much less with the warning that Sonja had given to him in that fateful day. Everything that really mattered were those blue eyes that convey him security and calmness in dark times, the tidy hair he loved so much, the softest lips that he’d ever tasted.

When he was finally standing in front of the door of the house of the only one who could answer all the questions that never ceased to surround his head,that made him stay awake for two whole nights with tears in his eyes, the questions that didn’t leave him alone even for a moment, his legs fainted like never before and his hands shook. He could finally see him again, touch him, maybe. With this thought overtaking the voracity of all the rest, he raised his hand and knocked on the door.

 As a child, Even knew he was unlike any other: instead of playing with all the other boys, he preferred to watch movies of romance or taking pictures of landscapes that seemed to interest him only. They never told him this, but he knew. Deep down, he knew. As time passed he was more far from people around him, clinging only to the memories of the past, from when he lived in his house on the farm, happy aside his mother and father. The reason for liking that place so much? Sonja.

For years he thought she was the one. Moments when they both said they loved each other for eternity and Even couldn’t take his eyes of her. And he couldn’t believe that the feelings were reciprocated, for in that city nobody was interested in him. The sudden attention he received from her must have been the main reason why he created a false feeling. All he felt for her was a beautiful story, which he wanted that to be real. He tried, but as soon as he laid eyes on Isak he knew that it was all a big untruth.

Because Isak was the sunshine that was missing in his life. It was all he dreamed about.

He was there so close but still so far away. Even wanted to curl up in his smile and melt into his embrace, but he knew he couldn’t. The love he felt for the younger boy was so strong and powerful that staying apart seemed the best decision to make. Besides, there was Sonja. He knew that ending his entire relationship from one moment to another would end the partnership between them, and he didn’t know whether or not he was prepared to leave her safety. But when he found out what she’d said to Isak that night made that feeling disappear like smoke. It passed from safety to hatred. From comfort to disgust. Only two days had passed and all the feeling had disappeared: it was a void so deep it hurt.

He woke up on Monday with an enormous desire to become one with his bed, he wanted to stay there forever, no matter if he’d die of starve or anything else. Because nothing else made sense. Not even the movies he loved so much didn’t matter anymore, because Isak was not there. He hated feel that way, but he couldn’t help it: Isak was all he wanted, and yet, all he couldn’t have. Never.

The sound of knocking on the door woke him up from a nap of good dreams with the boy he loved. It was all a dream, though. He’d decided not to respond to the beats, even when they were so strong that it was almost unbearable for his soul to endure. But then the sound of _his_ voice made itself soar, and the world stopped spinning. As he walked quickly to the door, everything in his mind was so slow that it was almost like a nightmare. He wasn’t believing in the sounds he heard. Was it all a dream? Was he still sleeping? Was Isak real?

When he opened the door, though, and his blues came in contact with Isak’s browns, he knew. It was real.

"You’re alright." It was the first audible thing Isak could say, his eyes still glued to Even's weary face. His head swiveled like a carousel of yelling thoughts and all he could think of was how beautiful he was, though.

"Hi." His raspy voice made a shiver run down his spine, and he was immobilized by the sound of his voice for a moment. Even was already practically closing the door when he suddenly came back to life and entered the house without permission, leaving the other boy minimally amazed.

"I needed to see how you were." Even closed the door and nodded, but his gaze was focused on the floor and maybe because of that or the fact that they were two days without seeing each other, but the will to touch him was so strong that Isak couldn’t contain himself and without thinking he was a few centimeters from Even, the hand on his cheek. "Look at me." Finally he could face that ocean of emotions once more closely, where he could feel all the electricity from the moment. And God, he was so close that it was almost impossible to control. Then, in a matter of seconds, the two of them were kissing again, the whole longing implied in the desperate play of lips and touches.

As the kiss ended the moment too, but Isak knew he could not wait any longer. It was all or nothing. And he wanted everything. He wanted everything with Even, from kisses to marriage. So he hugged him so tightly that he swore he could break him in the middle. "I love you, baby and  I need you by my side. Just the thought about losing you make my heart fails.” He felt the hug get stronger and his heart squeezed with despair at hearing what came next.  

"I thought I'd lost you, damn it. I'm sorry for being the way I am, if I could I’d completely change myself, just to give you a perfect life."

"Are you crazy? You're already perfect, the man of my life, who I'm going to love forever. I love you just the way you are, just like that, and it couldn’t exist a better Even for me.”

"Do you think there's a normal Even in some parallel universe?"

"It doesn’t matter how many Evens exist in parallel universes. I only want this Even." The kiss that came next was the most intense of his life. All the love that both felt flowed through their bodies, each touch representing a feeling. Love, complicity, security, tranquility. It was a mixture of sensations which Isak thought he’d never feel, and the smile that appeared on his face only proved this.

The voracity of the moment ended in bed where everything was more affectionate, if that was possible. Both were desperate for the other, the short moment separated leaving a gigantic longing. Feeling the skin of Even in contact with his own once again awakened a series of sensations so good in his body, which were evidenced with moans muffled by passionate kisses. Finally open your heart and show your feelings clearly to the only person who really matter would have made your heart relax and your thoughts calm down. Everything was just the way it was to be.

 The sensation of lying again next to an completely delivered at the moment Isak made his heart expand in a true joy and fierce, which he couldn’t hide. The truth was: he didn’t want to contain the blast of happiness that was practically killing him. It was as if everything was finally right and the "happily ever after" had come to him. To feel Isak's presence there was as if fireworks were bursting inside his stomach and being able to touch him again was all that mattered at that moment.

"You have no idea how much I love you, Isak." He watched the eyes open slowly and the slight movement toward his lip for a kiss. And at that moment he knew that he’d conquered everything he wanted in life. He could be trapped in that moment forever.

The smile on his face, however, disappeared the instant he saw a sad look on Isak's face. Everything could fall apart depending on what he was going to say.

"I want to apologize for leaving you. I couldn’t shake the thought that you didn’t really loved me, and that everything I felt for you it was just it: only _I_ felt something. I was scared and that took me away from you. But today I realized that no matter what you feel, because my love for you is so great that even if you don’t love me, I couldn’t stay a moment away from you. Now you can be sure that I’ll never leave you, because you are my life, my soulmate. Without you I’m nothing, I’m incomplete. I can’t imagine being away from you, baby." The tears in Isak's eyes were a reflection of Even's. He thought he couldn’t feel happier, but that was Isak, near him Even felt in the paradise, the place where happiness has no limit.

"The first time I saw you in the cafeteria I felt something I didn’t know how to explain. It's like when you're watching a movie and the couple finally kisses: you get euphoric. When we first kissed I felt in a movie, I felt we could have a happy ending. When you said you didn’t need mentally ill people in your life I felt like a viewer watching a death of his favorite character; I couldn’t do nothing to change your thinking, all I could do was feel the sadness flooding through me and feeling myself sinking slowly, everything lost focus and sense and the only way I found to follow the course of your desire was to move away. When we first made love I felt like the happiest man on earth, as if my movie had finally reached its perfect end. Being with you is my happy ending, Isak. But then a week went by and you discovered the secret that I fought so hard to hide from you, because I thought it was the best way to protect you." Even stopped for a moment to be able to look into the depths of Isak's brown eyes, which were wet. "When that happened I thought my movie would never end happily because you’d never want to look into my eyes again. These last two days I thought about ending my movie instead, but what kept the credit passing were the memories that were kept inside me. And now...” He straightened on the mattress and pulled Isak close to him, wiping away the tears that insisted on falling of the younger boy’s cheeks and deposited a soft kiss in the same place. “...now that I know how much I can love you I realize that our film will never have an end, because I want to spend the entire eternity by your side. I love you, Isak, with all my heart. I love you so much that I saved you without bothering to be saved. "

Isak smiled sweetly and ran his hand through the soft hair of the man he loved so much. "No need to worry about it. I'm here to save you right back."


End file.
